Crash Live! in New York City
A parody of Barney Live! in New York City by Broadwaygirl918. Plot Crash and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from the Crash Bag. But before they are able to share it, Stitch visits the backyard and sneaks away with the bag. Throughout the show, Crash's friends try to catch Stitch and teach him that all you have to do is make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to Crash's Nitro Circus, filled with fun-loving clowns, monkeys, an elephant, and dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues after Stitch confesses that she took the bag for everyone to play with him. After this, she remembers to use the magic words "Please" and "Thank You" and then becomes friends with Crash and the rest. Crash then unveils the surprise to the audience and asks them to use their imaginations to make the crystal bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger crystal, Crash, Crunch, Coco, Stitch, and the other characters wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast * Barney - Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Kathy - Anna (Frozen) * Julie - Miss Piggy (Muppets) * Derek - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) * Carlos - Ernie (Sesame Street) * Kelly - Elsa (Frozen) * Tosha - Fiona (as a warrior) (Shrek) * Min - Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents) * Shawn - Pac-Man (Pac-Man) * Baby Bop - Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * The Winkster - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * BJ - Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) Songs Act 1 *Crash Theme Song *If You're Happy and You Know It (extra) *The More We Get Together *Mr. Knickerbocker *Ring Around the Rosie *My Pink Laptop *The Crash Bag *The Stitch Song *She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain *Crunch's Song/'Crash's First Failed Attempt to Catch Stitch' *Take Me Out to the Ball Game *Rain Medley *If All the Raindrops *Band Instrumental *I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 * Boom. Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? * The Wheels on the Bus * Three Little Monkeys * Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Gobo the Incredible, Coco's Laptop is Stuck * The Airplane Song * Me and My Teddy * Four Little Ducks * Crunch the Cannonball/Crash's Second Failed Attempt to Catch Stitch * My Aunt Came Back * London Bridge * Star Medley/'Stitch's Wish to Become Crash's Friend' * Please and Thank You * Crash Reveals the Surprise from the Crash Bag - a Crystal!/Everyone is Special * Curtain Call Characters Crashpromo.png|Crash Bandicoot as Barney Anna 3088.png Miss-piggy-1.jpg Gobo sees.jpg 1969 Ernie.jpg Elsa in Frozen.jpg Princess Fiona in Shrek 2.jpg Trixie tang-202x300.png Pac-Man in Pac-Man (TV Series).png CTTR Coco Bandicoot.png Stitch in Lilo & Stitch- The Series.jpg Crunch Bandicoot Wrath of Cortex.png Trivia * This stage show marks ** The last regular appearance of Gobo. He would later return with Dot Warner as special guests in the Season 3 episode, On the Move. ** The first appearance of Ernie who will become a regular cast member in Season 3. ** The only time Gobo and Ernie appear together. ** The only appearances of Elsa and Stitch. ** The last time Anna is seen with her teddy bear. ** The only Crash live show that doesn't have the "I Love You" song. ** The only Crash stage show to feature the Crash Bag and the only time it plays a major role. Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:Ideas